pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Question (Episode)
Question is the 8th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on May 21, 2009. Synopsis “Never have been born”-Oz can’t remember who said these cursed words to him. He wakes up in Gilbert's house in the capital city, and ponders on the questions the Will of the Abyss had asked him earlier. Gil informs him that Break used them as bait to draw out the Will of the Abyss. Flashback: Break tells Gil that thanks to him, they were able to confirm so many theories. Gil is shocked that they put Oz and Alice in danger. Sharon assures him that they were watching all the time, so they were never in any real danger. Gil is still humiliated that they made a fool out of him. While Oz is trying to cheer him up, Break appears under Alice’s bed and she attacks him destroying the room. Break says he came here since he was worried about them. Break talks to Oz and Alice regarding the topic of chains, and why he and Sharon had not aged. Since they are Legal Contractors, they do not age although Break comments that he will not last longer than a year. The Abyss is the birthplace of Chains, and Oz’s existence is the key for capturing the Will of the Abyss. He says that the Abyss is “malfunctioning”, and they need Oz to set it right. Oz, however, insists that finding Alice’s memories is his top priority. Break then comments that although he can see Oz, he cannot 'see' his presence. Alice laughs and says that Oz is right here. Hearing her answer, Break leaves through a closet; as Gil and Alice look for him, Oz leaves the room. He falls to the floor as his seal takes its first turn. On a rooftop, Break announces that the countdown has begun. A young girl in blue comes into the house and drops a letter in Vincent’s name. Gil reads the letter; al though he doesn’t tell the others about it, he insists that they should buy something for dinner. In the market, Alice again runs off, and Gil goes to find her. Alice asks him about parents. She says they give life and are the reason for a child’s existence. Gil doesn’t have anything to comment, so she decides to ask Oz, only to be stopped by Gil. He tells her the reason that Oz is sensitive to the topic and why he acts in such a self-harming way. At the same time, Oz sees a group of boys bullying a child and saves him. The boy mentions his family and asks about his father. Oz replies that he can’t remember his father’s face. As the sun sets, the young girl in blue is seen overlooking the rooftops. Screenshots Gallery Fun & Top Scenes Echo icon.png|Echo first appearance Trivia *In this episode, it's shown an example of Vincent's handwriting. *In the Episode, Oz uses an axe to scare the bullies while in the manga, he uses a knife that is actually chocolate. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime